Kaiju's Adventures with the Dragonitopia Crew
by Dragoguage
Summary: Random chapters, sitiuations & battles starring Godzilla & Gamera
1. Chapter 1

The Kaiju's Adventures With the Dragonitopia Crew

Sorry if title stinks

Chapters all about random battles & situations with the kaiju from both Godzilla & Gamera.

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the monsters from Godzilla or Gamera! Godzilla belongs to Toho & I forget who owns Gamera but it's not me! I only own creatures ya never heard of.

Chapter 1 Legion's Loose!

It was a calm peaceful day in Japan. All the monsters were on Monster Island taking a break from the usual fighting. Nothing seemed to be wrong. No crime, no evil, no nothing. Not even a juvenile delinquent was out! There was a good reason for all this peace & quiet. Everyone was sleeping, waiting for tonight's meteor shower. That's also what the monsters on Monster Island were waiting for. But what they didn't know was that tonight's meteor shower was one they might hate.

That night…

Godzilla was the 1st one up & went to go wake up the others. He went to everyone's place but none of them would wake up. So he roared his loudest roar & that woke everyone up. "GODZILLA!" hollered everyone else. "Oh SHUT UP! Besides, ya'll didn't want to miss the shower, right?" said Godzilla. "Well- Yeah" answered everyone. "Hey guys! It's starting!" chirped Mothra. Everyone looked up to the sky & saw streaks of light zoom by. Then they heard what sounded like something landing. It was Gamera who wanted to see the shower too. "Hi Gamera! Yur just in time!" said Mothra Leo. "Hi Leo, wow, never knew the sky could get this beautiful." said Gamera. Then one of the shooting stars grew brighter & brighter. "DUCK!" shouted Tsunami. Everyone ducked as the meteor landed in Tokyo. "Well that was unnecessary." said King Caesar. "Let's hope nothing weird goes on." said Baragon. "Don't jinx it Baragon." growled Manda. "I was just saying-" "I told yas don't-" "Are ya'll 2 gonna start, cause if you are, I'mma finish it. So knock it off" Growled Biollante. "Yes Biollante" said Manda & Baragon like little kids. "Wait, I smell something weird in the air." said King Rex. "Yeah I smell it too." said Spot. "Godzilla! No more 10 bean burritos for you!" teased Mothra. "Look who's talking! Anyways, what- What's with the upside-down Horseshoe Crab?" asked Godzilla. Everyone looked towards Tokyo & saw the monster. "Oh no, She's back!" said Gamera. "Who's back Gamera?" asked Angurius. "It's one of my worst enemies- Legion. Legion is this over-grown no offense Mothra, bug who almost beat me. I thought she was gone when I defeated her with my plasma beam. But apparently she's back. She can summon up an army of over a hundred symbiotic legions. They completely covered me. I couldn't get them off. Now she's back. & who knows how powerful." explained Gamera. "We'll help you!" said everyone else. "Nah, I got this. I beat her once before & I can beat her again." said Gamera flying away. "_Let's hope so_" thought everyone.

In Tokyo…

Legion was setting up another flower just like last time. Gamera flew in at top speed & tackled her. "Legion are we gonna play this same game again?" asked Gamera. "Maybe but, I got a few new tricks." Growled Legion as all of her symbiotic legions merged together to form what looked like a combo of Mothra, Legion & the symbiotic legion. "Some new trick" said Gamera sarcastically. "Oh no? Symbiotic Lothra! FSS!" commanded Legion. Symbiotic Lothra shot chains of the symbiotic legion at Gamera's body. Then Gamera felt his flesh being ripped out of his body. He roared in pain before using that same plasma cannon. He shot the beam at the ugly bugs. He heard screams & shrieks of pain. But when the smoke cleared, Gamera's jaw dropped. Lothra was still there. It only separated back into the symbiotic legion to dodge the plasma beam. "Oh for the love of sushi!" growled Gamera frustrated. Then he blew his fire at Lothra. Lothra however produced a shield that was similar to Legion's that stopped Gamera's fire before. Gamera stomped his feet angrily. Then he shot his fire at the flower & burned it. Legion roared angrily. But wasn't too angry. "That was a decoy Gam. The real flowers are over there in Sendai. Lothra, guard the other 3 flowers while I finish off this over-grown reptile!" cackled Legion. Lothra nodded before separating back into the Symbiotic Legion & heading back to the flowers. Legion then shot her laser-like whips thru Gamera's flesh again. Gamera however knew this was coming & burned the whips before they even touched him. Then he felt the oxygen level slowly rise. "_No! Not again!_" thought Gamera as the flowers were ready to bloom. Lothra & Legion laughed evilly. Until a loud _crunch _filled the air. Gamera looked again & saw a beak eating one of the flowers. Then he saw something else that would make him faint. The beak had a creature attached to it. It was another giant turtle eating the plants! Only this one was a sea turtle. "WHAT?" asked Lothra & Legion surprised. The giant sea turtle devoured the flowers making the oxygen level go down to normal. "GAMERA!" roared Legion angrily. "For once I didn't plan this, cicada!" said Gamera. "No ya didn't. But I kinda did" said the giant sea turtle approaching Gamera. "_& he can walk on his back legs?_" thought Gamera surprised. "Wh-Wh-Who are you?" asked Gamera surprised. "I'll tell yas later, for now I'll at least tell yas my name. It's Cayman. As in '_Grand Cayman Islands_' Now who's the grotesque gardener of those plants?" asked Cayman. "I am! My name is Legion! The worst thing you-" "Give me the short version sister! & who's that? Your child- Yeesh! & I thought Hedorah was ugly!" said Cayman. Gamera snickered. "Why you- Lothra! Destroy them both!" hollered Legion ferociously. "I got this. Mothra! Yo MOTHRA!" hollered Gamera. "Who the heck is this 'Mothra'?" asked Lothra confused. "Her" said Gamera. Lothra looked behind himself & gasped at Mothra's beauty. Lothra went nuts & flew after Mothra. "Mothra! Lead Lothra into the fire!" shouted Gamera. Mothra nodded & flew towards the volcano. Then she went into a high powered dive with Lothra following. Mothra then zoomed straight up. Lothra however was falling too quickly to follow Mothra. Lothra tried split back into the symbiotic legion & succeeded. But that only made them fall faster. "!" screamed the symbiotic legion falling into the lava & burning like firewood. None survived the intense heat. "Now why'd you do that to yur own comrades?" asked Cayman. "Because I'm the dang queen! & I'm the one who has to survive to keep the colony going!" snapped Legion. "Wow, & I thought Godzilla was cold-blooded." Said Gamera confused. "He is" said Cayman. Legion's eyes turned red before she opened up her horn, shot the red laser-like whips & fired the EM beam from her horn. Gamera & Cayman hid inside their shells & had no damage taken. Legion was having a temper tantrum. "I thought she was an adult the big baby! Anyone mind changing her diaper?" asked Cayman. Gamera snickered again. Legion growled angrily. "Hey Gamera, I got an idea. Now-" whispered Cayman in Gamera's ear. "Got it?" asked Cayman. Gamera nodded. "Alright, now you get that plasma beam charged up while I get her REALLY Mad." whispered Cayman. Gamera nodded & flew away to charge up. To be safe, Cayman turned into Crystan. (Crystal Cayman. Cryst-an) "Hey Legion! I thought you were made of super heroes! Not over-grown ants!" shouted Crystan. Legion roared angrily at the horrible joke. "Boy tough crowd." said Cayman. Legion growled angrily at Cayman. Then Gamera flew back all charged up. "Hey Legion! Didn't I see yas somewhere? Oh yeah! It was at the bug exhibit at the zoo!" said Cayman. "Can I get involved?" whispered Gamera. Cayman nodded. "No wait, I saw yas somewhere else. Oh yeah, a praying mantis was punching yas to death! Or was that an ant eating yas?" said Gamera. Legion roared angrily & charged up her SM beam. Cayman then stood on all 4s right in front of Gamera. Gamera then released the plasma beam that went thru all the crystals on Cayman's back before turning into a high powered beam being blasted thru Cayman's crystal flippers. The 2 plasma beams hit Legion with such force it sent her flying back into space. Only to fall into the Sun, never to return again. Cayman turned normal & the 2 turtles heard all the monsters cheering from Monster Island. "Nice work Cayman." said Gamera. "No prob Gamera, besides them flowers needed more salt." said Cayman. "Very funny! Wanna head back to Monster Island with me? I got some friends you'll probably like." said Gamera. "Sure thing" said Cayman. Gamera & Cayman flew back to Monster Island. "I guess you were right about handling Legion." said Godzilla. "Well I had some help. Everyone meet Cayman. Cayman; this is Godzilla, Mothra, Mothra Leo, Biollante, King Ceaser-" "I know who they are." said Cayman. "WHAT?" asked everyone surprised. "Yeah! Ya see sometimes during yur battles I tend to sneak in & watch. I do this by turning into my different forms to camouflage with my background. Like if you guys are underwater I turn into a rock & hide. Or if yur in the grassy hills I'll use my green color to hide." said Cayman. "So that's why I keep finding popcorn bags around our battle felids." said Baragon. "Sorry" said Cayman. "It's ok. Just next time save some popcorn for me." said Baragon. "Baragon!" said everyone else. "What?" asked Baragon. "Well at least I'm not the only giant turtle around here." said Gamera. Cayman nodded. Lucky for everyone else that was the last of Legion. Thanks to the teamwork of Gamera & Cayman.

Gamera: Nice story

Me: Thanks

Cayman: At least I got to be in it.

Gamera: Yep

Me: R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Listen to Leo

Summary: Set in _Destroyah vs Godzilla_. But with a different ending. Mothra Leo knows of a cure for Godzilla's meltdown but Godzilla won't listen. Will he be cured or will he die? Read & Find out!

Me: Just so ya know readers I haven't seen _Destroyah vs. Godzilla_ yet so I might mess it up a bit.

Godzilla: Dragoguage owns NOBODY from Godzilla or Gamera. Only those creatures from Dragonitopia.

It was a cloudy day on Monster Island. Suddenly a strange roar pierced the air. It was Godzilla who was in a terrible mood. His eyes were red & he had lava-like patches all over his body. & he was emitting steam. Everyone tried to ask what was going on but Godzilla only gave them a death look. Then he swam to Japan to take out his anger on the city as usual. "I wonder why Godzilla's acting like this." said Rodan. "I don't know. I tried asking him earlier & all he did was give me the death look." said Baragon. "Maybe Biollante could tell us. I mean she is Godzilla's genetic equal so to say it." said Angurius. "Or we could ask the Elias." suggested Midnight. "Maybe-" "Well what are we waiting for?! I'll go ask them" said Rodan flying to Mothra's garden. He found the giant insect asleep. "Psst! Elias! Where are you?" whispered Rodan. "Over here Rodan. What's the matter?" asked the Elias. "It' Godzilla. He's acting funny. He's got red eyes instead of yellow, there are big lava-like rashes all over him & he's emitting steam like a kettle." explained Rodan. "He's having a meltdown unfortunately." said Moll. "Does that mean that he's about to- Die?" asked Rodan nervous. The Elias nodded sadly. "Isn't there some way we can prevent him from dying?!" asked Rodan. "Yes, there is. Leo! Oh Leo?" asked the Elias. "Yeah what's up?" asked Mothra Leo. "Godzilla is dying & we need yur help. Don't you know of a way to stop his meltdown?" asked the Elias. "Ah ha! I got it! All he has to do is eat this plant. It's called the AMDF, Anti-Meltdown Flower. Once he eats this he won't die." said Mothra Leo. "Perfect! Now let's hope th-" Then a weird roar reached their ears. It was Destroyah in his final form. "Oh rats! Now how will we get this stuff to 'Zilla if he's gonna battle that over-grown idiot?" asked Rodan. "How about we ask King Rex to fight Destroyah instead?" suggested Mothra Leo. "That should work. I'll get Midnight so she can get Godzilla over here." Said Rodan flying away.

Meanwhile…

Destroyah was already fighting Godzilla. With Godzilla in this mood anyone would a big fool just to go near him. Godzilla was about to blast Destroyah when a sound wave attack hit Destroyah 1st. It was King Rex who used Sonic Roar. Godzilla roared angrily at King Rex as a way of saying, "I'm destroying this monster here! Not you!" King Rex growled at Godzilla & ran towards Destroyah. Godzilla growled before he saw Midnight flying towards him. Godzilla shot his Atomic Beam at her. Midnight dodged it & turned into Terror-Arma. (Armored Midnight) Godzilla roared louder & shot beam after beam after beam on Midnight. Midnight roared angrily & shot an acid ray from her mouth. Godzilla dodged it. Then he used his Nuclear Pulse once Terror-Arma got close enough. Terror-Arma got knocked to the ground. Then she grabbed Godzilla's jaw shut. Godzilla used his Nuclear Pulse again. Terror-Arma soon felt a high radiation level grow. She sensed that Godzilla's heart was about to meltdown. She heard the King of Monsters roar in pain. Terror-Arma then turned into Snow-Saura & froze Godzilla. Stopping his meltdown. Snow-Saura then picked up Godzilla & flew to Monster Island.

Meanwhile where King Rex is…

King Rex had changed into Inferex. (Infer-rex a.k.a Fire Rex) Destroyah was firing his oxygen-destroyer beam at Inferex. Inferex kept dodging it until it hit him in the neck. Inferex changed forms into Volcano-Rex. Then he fired Lava Balls at Destroyah. Destroyah whimpered & ran away. Volcano-Rex knew he was still out there & used Molten Bombs. (Chunks of molten rock get shot into the air & explode on contact, releasing a small amount of lava) Destroyah dodged them all & was about to leave when Volcano-Rex said, "What's the matter?! Afraid I'mma Destroy yas?!" "How dare you make fun of my name!" roared Destroyah. He turned around & flew towards Volcano-Rex. Volcano-Rex used Eruption beam & burned Destroyah beyond recognition. Then Volcano-Rex turned into Eaglex (Eagle-ex), flew towards Destroyah's burning body & grabbed it. Then he flew to Hawaii. Eaglex dropped Destroyah into the mouth of Kilauea, saw Destroyah being burned alive & Eaglex returned to Monster Island.

In Mothra's Meadow…

Snow-Saura had just arrived into Mothra's meadow & placed the King of Monsters down carefully. Then she turned into Inferno-Saura & blew hot flames onto the frozen King of Monsters. "Thank sushi yur back! I'll go get Mothra & Leo while you defrost this frozen TV dinner." said Rodan. He saw Godzilla give him the death look. "Ok now we'll need Godzilla to hold still while I get rid of those lava-like patches." said Mothra. "No way!" hollered Godzilla as he began to melt. "Listen 'Zilla! We're trying to help yas!" shouted Mothra Leo. "Oh, shut up ya overgrown bug!" snapped Godzilla as his dorsal spines started to melt. Mothra Leo growled at Godzilla. Godzilla roared as his dorsal spines disappeared. Then he fainted from the intense pain. Mothra Leo quickly shoved the AMDP down Godzilla's throat & did his best to get Godzilla's anger level down low. Godzilla soon woke up & almost blasted Leo in the face. Then he noticed something strange. "Am I dead? Am I looking at an angel?" asked Godzilla confused. "No yur not dead silly!" said Mothra. "Oh. So it was just you? Some angel." said Godzilla. "Very funny" said Mothra. "I told yas I could help yas." said Leo. "I guess so. Sorry if I didn't listen to yas Leo. I was just in such a bad mood." said Godzilla. "Well next time yur friends are trying to help yas, don't act like a mule." said Inferno-Saura. "Huh?" asked Godzilla confused. "Stubborn stupid!" said Midnight. "Ha, ha very funny." said Godzilla sarcastically. "Wait! What happened to Destroyah?!" asked Rodan. Everyone gasped before Eaglex roared. "Kilauea destroyed him! He's gone forever!" squawked Eaglex. "Who's Kilauea?" asked Mothra. "It's the name of a volcano in Hawaii. Constantly active, never stops belching lava." explained Midnight. "Well, I'm going back to my cave. I'mma take a nap." said Godzilla leaving Mothra's meadow. From that day on Godzilla learned to listen to his friends if they're trying to help him. Especially Leo

Godzilla: Kinda good story, considering the fact that ya never saw that movie.

Me: Read about it online on Godzilla wiki

Mothra Leo: R & R!


	3. Chapter 3 Gayos's Girl Troubles

Chapter 2 Gayos's Girl-Troubles

Summary: Gayos shows up & realizes that he's the last of his kind. He wants his species to continue living even after he's gone so he goes searching.

Gamera: Draggy don't own nothing from any of the franchises mentioned here.

Gamera was at the usual hang out with the other Kaiju. "Hey Gamera, whatever happened to that over-grown bat- Pterosaur thing?" King Ceaser asked. "I killed all of his kind." Gamera said. "Then how come I heard his screech last night?" Ceaser asked. "Really?" Gamera asked. "Yep, unless Rodan had a sore throat again I heard his screech." Ceaser said. "Hmm, I still say he isn't making a comeback. Besides, I specifically remember destroying him in our last fight." Gamera said. "Hmm, good point, I guess I was hearing things." Ceaser said. "With those big ears of yours Ceaser I wouldn't be surprised if you heard such a thing." Angurius said. Ceaser shrugged. Soon night time hit & they all went to their homes & fell asleep.

Midnight…

A strange sound pierced the night time silence. Then massive wings flapped & then, in the flesh, Gayos appeared in the night sky. He flew over Monster Island & saw some of the others in their homes fast asleep. "Hey ladies, the big bad Ptero-bat has returned! Come & get me!" Gayos shouted. No answer. He waited a while longer before remembering his mom say he may not have any girls to breed with thanks to Gamera. Gayos growled angrily. "I can't believe it, I'm the last of my kind! I can't be! & I won't be! You hear that all you female bats of the world?! Your hunky baby is coming home!" Gayos shouted towards the sky. "HEY SHUT UP IT'S 12:00 MIDNIGHT & SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" hollered Megagurius. Gayos growled at her & flew away.

In South America…

Gayos was flying high over the South American skies. He had heard that there were many bats on this continent. He landed on the beach & lied in the moonlight. The female bats there flew away from him. Gayos growled angrily & soon needed a place to hide because of the sunrise. He flew towards a mountain range & hid in the deepest valley & fell asleep.

Night time…

Gayos woke up & flew away from the valley. Soon he saw another giant flying thing with wings. Gayos sensed it was a girl. It was Midnight who was running an errand for Mothra. Gayos mistook her for one of his kind & flew after her. "Hey hot stuff!" Gayos shouted. "What?!" Midnight asked. "Now that I've got your attention, you're so hot you make the sun look cold." Gayos said. Midnight snarled at him angrily. She thought he meant heat hot. "Well someone's feisty. I like that in a female." Gayos said. Midnight soon found out his intentions & roared at him as a warning. Gayos flew closer for a kiss. Midnight instead bit him on the neck angrily. Gayos shrieked before he realized he may have to fight her. Then he fired his Precise Beam at Midnight. Midnight then turned into Starry-Night & used a Star Blast Beam. Gayos dodged it before zooming towards her. Starry-Night then used Sleepy Stardust & made Gayos fall asleep. Then she flew away.

Next night…

Midnight was on her way to Gamera's place for some answers. Again Gayos showed up. "C'mon baby!" Gayos shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Midnight hollered turning into Sun-Night. Then she fired a Solar Beam at Gayos angrily. Gayos shrieked & flew away. Midnight chased after angrily firing Solar Beam & Prominence Spears. Gayos dodged all of them before Sun-night hit him with a Sunlight Shine Blast. Gayos crashed down near China. Sun-night landed on top of him, fired her Solar Beam & began to cut off Gayos's left wing. Gayos screamed & tried to get air borne but Sun-Night wasn't getting off anytime soon. She finished cutting off his wing & carried it to an active volcano. Then she dropped it into it. The Magma snakes there began to feed off it. Sun-Night turned back into Midnight & flew home. Gayos growled angrily. "I WILL have her! No matter what!" Gayos snarled.

Next day…

Midnight was walking to Gamera's home on the west side of the island. She wasn't flying because she didn't want Gayos to find her. "Hey Gamera, it's me Midnight" she said pecking at his door. "Hey Mid- Whoa. You don't look too good. Come on in" Gamera said. Midnight walked in & lied down on the couch. "Why didn't you fly he- Oh duh! Ya didn't want whatever's chasing you to find yas." Gamera said. "You won't believe who's chasing me." Midnight said. "Try me" Gamera said. "It was, Gayos" Midnight said. Gamera's eyes bugged out. "It can't be-" Midnight then showed Gamera a piece of Gayos's wing that she cut off. "It's him alright. I think I know why he's chasing you. He thinks you're another female Gayos. & he wants to breed with you to keep the species going after I wiped them out." Gamera said. "Well how can I stop him from chasing me cause I can't keep walking on my feet forever. I'm not built that way." Midnight said. "Well, what if we had Gayos think you've fallen for someone else?" Gamera suggested. Midnight nodded & they thought of who would be suitable.

The next night…

Midnight went flying thru the sky & soon saw Gayos fly after her. "Hey stupid! You want me to be your wife?" Midnight asked. "What do you think?!" Gayos asked. "Well you'll have to take care of someone for me. Hey RODAN!" Midnight screeched. "Rodan? Who's this Rodan you squawk of?" Gayos asked. Then Rodan came flying out of nowhere & shot an Atomic Fireball at Gayos. Gayos shrieked & dodged it. Rodan chased Gayos & fired a Uranium Heat Ray. It hit Gayos in the back. Gayos roared & fell out of the sky. Rodan caught him & held him upside down. "Now will you leave me alone?!" Midnight snarled. "Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll leave you alone!" Gayos said getting free & flying away. "Thanks Rodan for the help." Midnight said. "Hey no prob! We pterosaurs gotta look out for each other." Rodan said. Midnight snickered & flew away. Rodan flew back to his nest. Then he felt something on his cheek. He touched it & realized Midnight had given him a little kiss. Rodan blushed & headed home. As for Gayos he never got a girl he liked. He found another Gayos but she was a pain in the you-know-where.

Gayos: Aw come on! Why couldn't I have had Midnight?!

Me: Shut up you! Before I kill you off just like I did Legion!

Gayos: Sorry!

Rodan: R & R!


	4. Chapter 4 Space Godzilla Goes Searching

Chapter 4 SpaceGodzilla Goes Searching

Summary: Ya ever wonder who caused SpaceGodzilla to be born. Same here, here's my version as to who's the 'momma'

Godzilla: Dragoguage doesn't own anything! Only the Dragonitopia creatures.

It was 2 weeks after Mothra had left the Earth to destroy an asteroid. In a crystal floating in outer space lays SpaceGodzilla. He retreated back here after the fight with Godzilla. Then he began to wonder, why did he turn into spores after he was defeated? "_Who helped me be born? How was I born & why the crystals? Better go get some answers._" thought Spacegodzilla landing in Tokyo. He was about to go to Monster Island when he encountered Tsunami. "Who the gator are you?!" asked Spacegodzilla. "Tsunami, your worst nightmare from the bottom of the sea!" roared Tsunami running towards Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla flung Tsunami a fierce death look. Tsunami only turned into Steel-Nami (Steel/Iron Tsunami) & bit one of Spacegodzilla's crystals off. Spacegodzilla roared in pain before Godzilla showed up. Tsunami turned normal & bit Spacegodzilla on the neck harshly. "You know this ugly lizard?" asked Tsunami. "Yep unfortunately. He's my space clone. Name's Spacegodzilla. Don't ask why he's so ugly. He obviously didn't get any of my best features." said Godzilla. "What best features?" asked Tsunami. Spacegodzilla snickered. "Oh joy. Anyways, what you doing here?" asked Godzilla. "I came here to try & figure out how I was born! Who my mom is! & all that stuff! That's all!" said Spacegodzilla. "Release him Nami. Follow me to my 2 suspects." said Godzilla going back to Monster Island. The 3 monsters went back to Monster Island to Mothra's Meadow. They saw the guardian bug asleep. Meanwhile Leo was playing around with Fairy Mothra. "Mothra! Mothra!" shouted Godzilla. "Huh? (Yawns) Hi Godzilla. What's up?" asked Mothra stretching her claws. "Spacegodzilla's returned-" "What does that toad's butt want now?! I thought you got rid of him when-" "Let me finish! He came back to find out how he was born & who's his mom! Now I suspected you cause remember when we had that fight with Bug-Ugly?" said Godzilla. "Battra? Yeah. Oh right! You think I did it? If I did- I was young! I needed the money!" said Mothra. "Why does everyone use that line?!" asked Tsunami. Everyone shrugged. "Wait, I'm not the only suspect. What about that walking weed? She's practically made of you!" said Mothra. "Biollante? I was gonna visit her next & then go to Dragorythical Monster-" "Why her?" asked Spacegodzilla. "Well, if she's the Element Dragon of mythical monsters, then she should know of a way to tell who the mother is! Or she could just tell us." said Godzilla shrugging. The others nodded. Then they went to Biollante's garden. They found the giant plant sleeping in the rose section. "Biollante! Biollante! Hey Stinkweed!" shouted Godzilla. "Huh?! What?!" asked Biollante awake. "Need to ask yas something." said Godzilla. "What?" asked Biollante. "SpaceGodzilla wants to know who his 'mamma' is." said Godzilla. "You suspect me?" asked Biollante. "& Mothra. Now we'll go to Dragorythical Monster's cave & have her tell us thru either her own mouth or a DNA test." said Godzilla. "Ya know ya sound like a tour guide?" asked Mothra. "Oh shut up grasshopper & lets go." said Godzilla walking towards the Element Dragon's cave. They found the Element Dragon sleeping & with some blood around her mouth. "Dragorythical?" asked Godzilla. She didn't wake up. "Dragorythical!" hollered Mothra. Dragorythical roared, bumped her head on the ceiling of her cave & lashed her tentacles at Mothra. "Who dares disturb me in my slumber?!" roared Dragorythical. "Di-Didn't mean to! OW!" shrieked Mothra as Dragorythical's tentacles dug deep into her wings. "Sorry. Now why're ya 'll here?" asked Dragorythical releasing Mothra from her tentacles. "SpaceGodzilla here wants to know who his 'mamma' is & the 2 suspects are Mothra over here & Biollante. Now who helped create SpaceGodzilla?" asked Godzilla. "I don't really remember who helped make SpaceGodzilla, but I can do a DNA test to see whose DNA matches SpaceGodzilla's DNA. I already have Mothra's DNA, now I need some of Biollante's." said Dragorythical. "Here, have one of my vines." said Biollante pulling one off & placing it in one of Dragorythical's tentacles. "Now I have a friend of mine, DragoDNA who can do a precise DNA test to see who helped create SpaceG over there." said Dragorythical. "How long will the test take?" asked SpaceGodzilla. "2 days" said Dragorythical. "Why 2 days?" asked Biollante. "Cause it'll take me a few hours to get the samples to DragoDNA, a while for the test & a few hours more to bring back the results. I'll have Kongamoto deliver the samples." said Dragorythical. "K, so be back here 2 days from now?" asked Godzilla. Dragorythical nodded before Kongamoto landed. "Take these samples to DragoDNA; she'll know what to do next." said Dragorythical. Kongamoto nodded & flew away with all 3 samples. Godzilla, Biollante, Mothra & SpaceGodzilla went back to their homes & waited for the results.

2 days later…

"Hey Mothra! Mothra! MOTHRA!" roared SpaceGodzilla & Godzilla. Mothra screamed, jumped & flapped her wings wildly. "Ya'll 2 could beat an alarm clock any day! Now why'd ya try & scare the powder off my wings?!" asked Mothra. "Cause the results are in!" said Biollante. "Oh, well let's go!" said Mothra flying to Dragorythical's cave. The others followed & waited for the answer. "Thanks to my friend DragoDNA, according to her DNA test, SpaceGodzilla's real 'mamma' is…. Biollante!" said Dragorythical. "WHAT?!" asked Biollante surprised. "& you told me that you'd never-" "MOTHRA!" shouted everyone else. "Mamma!" said SpaceGodzilla hugging Biollante. Biollante held in the building vomit. "Wait, how's this so?" asked Biollante. "Because according to this list it says that, '_Both Biollante & SpaceGodzilla's DNA & appearance are very similar. I only found a small amount of Godzilla's DNA in Mothra & that was a VERY small amount. Biollante & SpaceGodzilla have tusks, turn into spores when retreating & both are kinda ugly. Biollante's DNA almost matched SpaceGodzilla's completely. The only difference was that she had some human & a-lot of plant DNA. Other than that, Biollante is SpaceGodzilla's 'momma' Signed, DragoDNA. P.S. Don't get mad at me Biollante!_'" read Dragorythical. Biollante groaned smacked herself with her own vines. "Ha-Ha! You're his mother! You're his mother! You're his mother!" teased Mothra jumping up & down. "NOOOOOOO!" howled Biollante. Godzilla couldn't help but crack up laughing at Biollante's face. Biollante roared & ran back to her garden. "Momma! Wait for me!" hollered SpaceGodzilla chasing after her. Mothra, Godzilla & Dragorythical continued laughing. "Momma! Wait! I can't run for that long! Time out! Big monster running!" said SpaceGodzilla stopping to rest. He was only 20 feet away from Dragorythical's cave. Dragorythical fell down smacking the ground with her tentacles cracking up laughing. Mothra flapped her wings laughing as well. Godzilla was rolling around laughing with his feet wiggling in the air. "Not funny you guys! Wait momma! Come back here!" shouted SpaceGodzilla chasing Biollante. The other 3 kaiju soon stopped laughing & fell asleep.

In Biollante's garden…

Biollante was growling to herself over the answer she received. Then she heard squashing sounds. Biollante looked to see SpaceGodzilla walking all over her prized roses. Biollante screamed & ran towards SpaceGodzilla. "SpaceG! Get off there!" snapped Biollante. "Mom, they're just flowers." said SpaceGodzilla. Biollante smacked herself & grabbed SpaceGodzilla. Then she placed him away from her garden. "No! No, no, no, no! You don't step on momma's prized flowers! No! No! NO!" scolded Biollante spanking SpaceGodzilla's butt. SpaceGodzilla shrieked & groaned. "I hope no one sees this." said Biollante. What she didn't know was that Megagurius was watching her secretly. Megagurius held in a snicker & flew away to tell everyone what Biollante was doing to SpaceGodzilla.

Next Day…

Biollante had left SpaceGodzilla with Mothra Leo so she could take a break from being a mother. She saw some of the kaiju talking in a little clearing sitting, drinking fruit juice & chewing on some steaks made from some beached whales. "What's so funny guys?" asked Biollante approaching the group. "As if you didn't know!" said King Ceaser holding a giggle. "What do I know?" asked Biollante confused. "How to grow plants!" said Baragon. Everyone groaned at the horrible joke. "No seriously! What's the big laugh?!" asked Biollante. "Megagurius told us what you did to SpaceGodzilla yesterday!" said Gamera eating some leaves. "WHAT?! Why that over-grown dragonfly!" growled Biollante. "Wasn't my fault! You're the one who made that thing!" said Megagurius snickering. Biollante growled before ramming Megagurius with one of her vines. Megagurius couldn't move fast enough to dodge the vine & was being shaken like a rag doll. Then Biollante flung Megagurius into Tsunami's open mouth. She swallowed the giant dragonfly & groaned. "Looks like Tsunami's got some flies in her stomach! I think she had too much fast food!" said Baragon laughing. Tsunami purposely vomited Megagurius all over Baragon. Everyone laughed at Baragon's new look. Megagurius crawled off Baragon's face & went back to her tree house. Then they heard a loud roar & 2 crash sounds. "Don't tell me they're back!" groaned Angurius. "The walking carpenter & the 3 headed gold idiot?" asked Biollante. Everyone nodded. Then they heard evil laughter. Biollante followed the sound to her garden to see Gigan & Ghidorah rolling around laughing at SpaceGodzilla. Mothra Leo was still confused at the 2 bad guys. "I guess they heard too." groaned Biollante. "Heard what?" asked Mothra Leo confused. "Nevermind Leo just, go on home!" said Biollante. Mothra Leo shrugged & flew back to his mom's meadow. "Biollante! Who knew ya had it in yas! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Gigan. "I know! Now I know what happened to all Godzilla's features. They got melted by yur spit!" laughed Ghidorah. Biollante roared her loudest roar. It shook the whole island. Everyone was silent. Biollante grew a strange enraged look in her eyes. Gigan gulped & Ghidorah grew goose bumps. "Was it something we laughed at?" asked Gigan. Biollante growled before ramming one of her vines into Gigan's stomach. Then she ripped out Gigan's abdominal blade. Gigan screamed as his blood poured everywhere. Biollante then bit Gigan's blade to bits. Then she roared again. Biollante snarled at SpaceGodzilla & went underground. "What's with her?" asked Mothra Leo who secretly hung around. "It's about-" whispered Rodan into Leo's ear. Mothra Leo then cracked up laughing. Biollante roared again & speared Leo's wings with her vines. Leo screamed & tried to get free but Biollante was reeling him in like a fish. Then she shot her spray all over his face. Leo hollered before he felt a sharp pain in his back. Biollante was biting his wings to shreds. Leo screamed one more time before fainting.

In Mothra's Meadow….

Mothra shrieked when she felt a cold chill. "What's wrong Mothra?" asked her Elias. "I just got a cold chill!" said Mothra. "Well you got a good reason for it." said Fairy Mothra. "What's the reason?" asked Moll. "Biollante just bushwhacked Leo & I think she's gonna eat him." said Fairy. Mothra screamed & flew to her son's aid immediately. "Why?" the Elias asked confused. "Cause-" whispered Fairy Mothra into the Elias's ears. The Elias then cracked up laughing. Fairy Mothra joined them in their laughing. Then they were surrounded by Biollante's vines. They stopped laughing & grew silent. "Sorry" said Fairy Mothra nervously. The vines disappeared.

Meanwhile where Biollante is…

Biollante was about to bite Leo's head off when his mom pelted her with her beams. Biollante roared in anger & flung Leo on top of Angurius. Leo just lied there. Angurius took Leo to Mothra's meadow. Meanwhile Mothra angrily pelted Biollante with her lasers. She used every weapon she had in her arsenal. Biollante retreated underground. Once she saw that Mothra flew back to her meadow. She saw Angurius trying to revive Mothra Leo who was still knocked out. "Any luck?!" asked Mothra nervous. "No, unfortunately. I've tried everything! I even tried belly farts!" groaned Angurius. "I may have to take him to Infant Island to heal." said Mothra. "Try Dragorythical, maybe she can revive him faster." suggested Angurius. Mothra nodded, picked up her child & flew to Dragorythical's cave.

Meanwhile with SpaceGodzilla…

He was still trying to find Biollante. "Well?" asked Rodan. "Still no luck. All because she found out that I was made from her she's been even crankier than Godzilla was when he was having that meltdown." said SpaceGodzilla sadly. "May have to leave here, it might make yur 'momma' happy." said Rodan. SpaceGodzilla nodded & flew away. "Biollante! Biollante!" hollered Rodan. Biollante then burst thru the surface of the ground & roared at Rodan. "Biollante, SpaceGodzilla left." said Rodan. "He did?" asked Biollante. "Yep, he wanted to make you happy so he left." said Rodan. Biollante was silent for a minute before… She cheered. Biollante danced around like a nut & gave Rodan a big smooch on the cheek. Rodan turned red before screaming. "EWWW! I GOT PLANT COOTIES!" he hollered. Lucky for Biollante, that was the last she'd seen of SpaceGodzilla. As for Mothra Leo, it'll take time for him to recover. But everyone never forgot that incident.

Biollante: I'MMA KILL YOU DRAGOGUAGE!

Me: Beat Cayman & then you can kill me.

Cayman: Mmm! A Giant salad! I got the dressing! Who's got the croutons?!

Biollante: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Runs Away)

Cayman: Dang it!

Godzilla: R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 Stop Calling Me!

Chapter 5 Stop Calling Me!

Rodan: Dragoguage doesn't own anything!

Set in the _Godzilla vs. Biollante_ movie but with a good-sized twist.

Starts at the part when Biollante's in her rose form

Biollante stood there. She looked almost like she was waiting for something. Everyone waited for 5 hours before they heard a roar. It was Godzilla. Biollante was 'calling out to him' "Alright, alright I'm here what do ya want?!" asked Godzilla. Biollante just stood there. "Hey! Overgrown vine! I'm talking to you!" shouted Godzilla. "I wanted to give you this." said Biollante giving Godzilla a big box. "What's in it?" asked Godzilla. "Something you left at yur last battle." said Biollante. Godzilla shrugged, opened the box & shrieked. "Next time leave a note saying, 'Don't use starch. Send my blood-covered drawers to the dry cleaning.' Sorry if I messed them up." said Biollante. Godzilla roared angrily & blasted Biollante into flames. Then he stomped back to his underwater home embarrassed. Biollante retreated to outer space in spores.

10 years later…

Biollante returned but in her final form. She walked around destroying buildings with her vines. Biollante saw plants stuck in horrible places. She roared & sprayed her spit all over the place. Then she headed for Japan.

Meanwhile on Monster Island…

Godzilla was sleeping from practice fights with King Ceaser. Then his mind had something buzzing in it. Something was calling him. Godzilla groaned & said, "That's the last time I give my mind number to the yellow pages!" He then stomped to the caller.

Meanwhile in Japan's immigrant place…

"I'm sorry miss but no monsters allowed in Japan. We're full" said an employee. "Do you know who I am?! I belong in Japan!" hollered Biollante. "Hey move it! Hurry up! I gotta go make peace with the Germans! I gotta go shake hands with the president! I'm trying to go to Japan to go to the Diet to gain weight! Move ya over-grown rose! Where's some weed killer when ya need it?! A vine time for this to happen!" hollered the people waiting in line. "Oh, shut up you naked gorillas! Now look, I know someone in Japan now let me in!" growled Biollante. The employee shook his head no. "If you don't let me in I'll hold up this line until it reaches California!" snapped Biollante. Everyone groaned. "Where's some locusts when ya need them?!" asked a security guard. Then they all heard a roar. It was Godzilla who looked kinda ugly. "AH! Who are you?!" asked Biollante. "The monster you've been calling! Don't mind the ugliness; I always look like this after waking up from a nap. I'll have to go to the scale polishers later. Now what is it?!" asked Godzilla. "I called you because these people won't let me into Japan." said Biollante. Godzilla groaned & rolled his eyes. "Just let her in idiots or else I'll blast yas to NYC." growled Godzilla. Then Biollante was let into Japan. Godzilla growled & went back home.

3 years later…

Godzilla was in his cave washing his scales when he heard Biollante call him. "Can't a monster make himself look more stunning without any interruptions?!" groaned Godzilla. He washed himself off & stomped to where Biollante was.

Where Biollante was…

Biollante continued waiting until Godzilla showed up. "What now?" groaned Godzilla. "Saw something in the sky & thought it was important." Said Biollante before the thing crashed. It was Gigan. "Hi Gigan" said Godzilla. "Hi yourself. Just wanted to give yas the stone statue of yourself you ordered 3 weeks ago. That'll be 4 yen." said Gigan. "Yeah, yeah sure, sure. Here's yur yen" growled Godzilla. "What's with you?" asked Gigan. "Biollante's been calling me for the dumbest of things lately. 1st it was my boxers, then it was about her not getting into Japan & now this." sighed Godzilla. "Too bad, too bad. Wonder what she's gonna call yas for next." said Gigan. "Well she said she might call me later so I can drop off some of my dung for her pet beetles." said Godzilla. "Harsh, harsh. Well, I'll see yas later. BTW, tell Mothra I want a rematch from yesterday's staring contest!" said Gigan flying away. Meanwhile Godzilla went home.

3 weeks later back on Monster Island…

"Who knew Biollante could be a clinging vine." said Mothra to Godzilla who was exhausted. "I know. I mean it was bad at 1st but now its pure heck. Thanks again for letting me regain my energy here. I mean she just won't leave me alone!" groaned Godzilla. "How annoying is Biollante?" asked Leo. "I have no clue! She called me last week to sharpen her vines' teeth, she called me while I was asleep, and she called me while I was in the toilet, in the shower & during practice." Said Godzilla. "& I thought mosquitoes were annoying." Said Leo. "Couldn't you just change yur number?" suggested Fairy Mothra. "Huh?" asked Godzilla confused. "Everyone has a telepathic number. It's sort of like a phone number but you use telekinesis. We can change yur number so Biollante won't call you no more." Said the Elias. "Please, anything just to trim that hedge." Said Godzilla. "Ok, now what would you like yur new number to be?" asked Moll. "Hmm, how about 1675-5309?" asked Godzilla. "Sorry, already taken." Said Fairy. "How bout, 769-987?" asked Godzilla. "Perfect! & now yur new telekinesis number is 769987." Said Lora. "Phew! Thank goodness. Now I'd like to see Biollante try & call me now!" said Godzilla. "How bout I go see? I could attack her & make her call you." Said Mothra. "Go for it!" said Godzilla. Mothra nodded & flew away.

Where Biollante is…

Biollante growled in annoyance as Godzilla didn't show up. Then she saw Mothra flying right towards her. "_Calling Godzilla! Godzilla!_" thought Biollante. "_I'm sorry but the number you are using has been removed. Please try again or use a different area code._" Said the message in her head. Biollante had a temper tantrum & ran away. "Too bad she had to leaf, so soon." Said Mothra giggling. Then she went back to her home. Now Biollante couldn't call out to Godzilla again.

Biollante: I hate this

Me: Whatever

Fairy Mothra: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6 Belvera-Saurus Rex

Chapter 6 Belvera-Saurus Rex

Summary: Belvera still wants to get revenge on humans & finds out a prehistoric way of doing it. Will she succeed or fail? Read & find out!

Mothra Leo: Dragoguage doesn't own anything! Except the creatures of Dragonitopia.

"I don't wanna go!" whined Belvera. "Aw come on Belvera, it'll be fun!" said Fairy Mothra. "No!" snapped Belvera. "It's only a new exhibit at the History Museum about the 4 Prehistoric Beasts. It'll be neat!" said Moll. "Sounds good" said Garu-Garu. "Shut up you!" snapped Belvera. "Hey maybe I'll be able to learn more about Tsunami!" said Garu-Garu. Belvera growled angrily at him. "Why don't we just leave now?" asked Fairy Mothra. "Last one there's SpaceGodzilla's sister!" shouted Garu-Garu flying away. "Hey no fair head start!" shouted Fairy Mothra chasing after him. When they got there the tour was just starting. "I hate it here!" whined Belvera. "Oh hush you!" snapped Garu-Garu. "Excuse me, but are you here for the new Prehistoric Exhibit?" asked the woman at the information desk. "Yes" said the Elias. "Enter these doors & enjoy your time here." said the woman opening the 2 doors. The 5 entered the exhibit & were amazed. It had 4 sections for each prehistoric beast. It even included life-like statues of each creature. "Wow, Midnight's huge!" said Garu-Garu. "Wait, who's that?" asked Belvera. "That is… King Rex. The strongest of them all." said Garu-Garu. "Go over there & tell me what that says." said Belvera. Garu-Garu flew over to the statue before it roared. Belvera screamed & tried to hide behind Garu-Garu's head. "It says that, 'King Rex is the world's biggest therapod & baddest prehistoric beast in the world. He has a bacteria filled bite, iron tail, sharp claws & a horrible temper.' It says that he once fought a vicious battle against a rival & tore half the Earth apart. & that was before he got his powers." Read Garu-Garu. "Hmmm, tore half the Earth apart eh?" said Belvera in a sly voice. "Uh-oh, I know that voice. Yur thinking about using his powers to take vengeance on the humans aren't ya?" asked Garu-Garu. "Yep" said Belvera evilly. Then she heard another roar. It came from the statue of Tsunami. "Man I hate this place!" groaned Belvera. "Having fun?" asked Fairy flying towards them. "I am but she isn't. As usual!" said Garu-Garu. "Look at the size of this one." said Fairy. "I know" said Belvera. "I'd hate to see Mothra fight him." said Lora. "Same" said Moll. "& I thought Desghidorah was scary." said Fairy. "Well what about that one with the long jaws?! Isn't she scary?!" asked Belvera. "Course! She scared Fairy here when she roared." said Moll. "Well, it was just her roar that got me! That's all" said Fairy blushing nervously. "Well I have to go now. Good bye Moron & Loser." said Belvera cackling evilly. Then she flew nearby the statue of Spot & got scared again by his roar. Then she smashed a window & flew away. "I wasn't done there yet!" groaned Garu-Garu. "Doesn't matter! Now take me to where ever King Rex lives!" snapped Belvera. Garu-Garu rolled his eyes in annoyance & obeyed. Soon they found the king dinosaur asleep in his cave. "King Rex? Rex? YO STINK-A-SAURUS!" hollered Belvera at the top of her lungs. King Rex growled angrily in her face. "Yeah what do you want?!" he roared back. "Yeesh! Anyways, I was wondering, do you think we could get revenge on the humans?" asked Belvera. "What for?! I ain't got anything to do with these humans!" snapped King Rex. "But, yes you do! They made a statue of-" "I know about the statues because they had us pose for them. Now leave me alone you midget!" growled King Rex. "But what about your relatives?! They're stuck in that musty museum rotting away!" said Belvera. "WHAT?!" roared King Rex. "Yes! They have the bones of all types of dinosaurs trapped in there! Now if you join forces with me then I'll let you free your ancestors or take their bones back to their rightful resting place." said Belvera. "I'm in" growled King Rex turning into Sea-Rex & swimming to Japan. Belvera cackled evilly & went to go watch King Rex destroy Japan.

Meanwhile in the exhibit…

The Elias heard King Rex's angry roars. They then flew outside. "King Rex! What's wrong?!" asked Lora. King Rex only roared angrily & smacked the Elias away with his claws. The Elias luckily landed on an old mattress. They saw that Japan was in trouble & took to the skies. Then they pointed towards Monster Island & started to sing. "_Mosura ya, Mosura Dogan kasan kuyan indo muu. Ristoindardo hanbanbuya mu ya. Randa-_" "Shut up!" snapped King Rex. Then they saw Mothra flying at top speed towards King Rex. "No! Not her! King Rex, before you knock down that building, I'd get rid of that flying centipede." said Belvera. King Rex then turned into Volcano-Rex. He roared angrily at Mothra challenging her. Mothra roared back accepting the challenge. She then shot her lasers at her new foe. King Rex was ready for this & used Magma bombs. Mothra curved to the left & dodged them. Then Rex used Lava Beam & still missed. Mothra then started to shoot her lightning. But she got too close to King Rex's mouth. Then he pelted her with Lava Beam & Magma Bombs. Mothra roared as her wings were turning into Swiss cheese. Then she fell right in front of the prehistoric beast. King Rex then turned normal & bit Mothra on the neck. Purposely drooling on her new wound. This would soon cause a bacterial infection. Mothra was helpless. She groaned loudly in hopes of help coming. King Rex roared angrily in her face & bit off her antenna. Mothra shrieked & her world slowly went dark. Then a cross-beam came out a nowhere & smashed into King Rex's neck. It came from an enraged Mothra Leo in the form of Aqua Mothra. King Rex changed into Sea-Rex & smacked Leo with Geyser Blast. Leo was knocked into the water. Rex followed & used Coral Claws. Leaving bad scratches on Leo's wings. The point of using Coral Claws was to use the power of Fire Coral. This would prevent Leo from flying.

Meanwhile where Mothra is…

The Elias flew close to the giant bug. She was dying from the lava eating away at her body. "Mothra, will you survive?" asked Moll. "I- I- Don't, know" groaned Mothra now suffering from the bacteria infection. Then Mothra started to float. "Huh?" asked Moll. "Look! It's Battra!" said Fairy. "He must be trying to take Mothra back to the Mystical Flower Patch!" said Lora. "Hurry Battra!" shouted Moll. Battra flew away at top speed to place Mothra in the Mystical Flower Patch.

Back underwater…

Mothra Leo was losing the fight to Sea-Rex. With his wings useless from the Coral Claw, Leo could now only rely on his beams which did no damage to Sea-Rex. Rex then stomped on Leo's wings Leo groaned in pain. Sea-Rex was about to bite Leo before he was smacked with another cross-beam. This flung Sea-Rex back a few feet. This gave Leo some time to heal his wings. With his wings all healed up, Leo got back on the offensive. He didn't see Sea-Rex anywhere. Then he got smacked to the ground. Turns out Sea-Rex had hidden himself underneath a few rocks & then used Geyser Beam. Then Sea-Rex smacked Leo outa the water with his tail. Sea-Rex then leapt out the water, turned into Armor Rex & squashed Leo under his intense weight. Then he felt a thunder bolt hit his side. It was Battra using his beams just coming back from dropping off Mothra. But King Rex was immune to all beam-like attacks in his armored form. Rex then used Scale-ado (Scaly Tornado) & slashed Battra's wings to shreds. Battra crashed onto the ground harshly. Then another cross-beam hit Rex. It was Leo back for more. It did no damage unfortunately. Rex then bit Leo harshly on the wings. Leo then turned into Armor Mothra. But that did no good. Armor-Rex then turned into Weaponry-Rex. This gave him a tongue with an orb on the end. Leo grew nervous until a red beam speared straight thru him. He tried to fly away but couldn't as King Rex's teeth now have hooks on there. Leo screamed before he blew up. Rex then spat Leo out. All that was left of Mothra Leo was a burning corpse with shredded wings. Battra roared in fear. King Rex then blasted Battra with a purple beam. It was a poisonous beam. Battra growled angrily at King Rex. Rex roared back & smashed Battra with his tail. Battra was now gone aswell. Weaponrex roared victoriously. Belvera cackled like crazy at the triumph. The Elias was horrified. King Rex had beaten their guardian Mothra, Battra & Leo. Now what were they gonna do? "Fairy! Fly!" shouted Moll. Fairy Mothra shrieked before flying away at top speed. King Rex was now after them. He shot a freezing beam at them over & over again. Fairy Mothra dodged them all. King Rex then released an Inferno Roar & blasted Fairy Mothra & the Elias back to Monster Island.

Back on Monster Island…

The Elias finally landed on a nearby flower in front of Mothra. "Any luck?" asked the guardian moth. "None" said Moll. "Both Battra & Leo got destroyed by that prehistoric pest!" said Fairy. "You mean…? Oh great! & I thought that beating Desghidorah was gonna be hard!" groaned Mothra. "But are you ok enough to fight back?" asked Lora. "No, that bacterial bite has me weaker than a mouse. I can't fight. But I can grab Leo & Battra & bring them here in hopes of reviving them." said Mothra. "Ya may have to do that." said Lora. "Ok, but try & get Midnight to distract King Rex for a while." said Mothra flying away. She flew to where King Rex was.

Where King Rex was…

King Rex was destroying all of Tokyo in rage. "Continue King Rex! Don't stop now! You still have more buildings to destroy!" shouted Belvera. "Oh shut up!" snapped King Rex. Then a huge fog covered the area. "What's happening?!" asked Belvera. It was Midnight in the form of Clouda-saura & she was using Hidden Fog to block King Rex's vision while Mothra carry the bodies of Leo & Battra back to the Mystical Flower Patch. King Rex ignored the fog & decided to sleep for now. "This is no time for sleep! Get up! Wake up!" shouted Belvera. "Shut up you Chihuahua!" growled King Rex falling asleep as Armor-Rex. Both Midnight & Mothra carried Battra & Leo back to the flower patch. Although the Elias was glad that Mothra came back alive, they were also worried due to the fact that now their 3 protectors were useless. "Midnight! Before you go, can you tell us, is there anyway of defeating King Rex?!" asked Moll. "There is one way." said Midnight landing in front of them. "Well what is the one way?" asked Lora. "Long ago King Rex had a vicious battle with an enemy. But he lost that fight & gained a new friend. His name is Spot. Find Spot & I think he's the only one who can stop King Rex's reign of terror. I can try my best to stall for time. You might be able to find Spot in the forest where Megagurius lives." said Midnight. "Ok, we'll have to try. Fairy, to Megagurius's forest!" said Moll. Fairy then flew at top speed to Megagurius's forest. Meanwhile Midnight flew away to stall King Rex.

In the forest…

The Elias yelled Spot's name over & over again trying to find him. "Who are you?!" asked Megagurius. "We're the Elias, you know, friends of Mothra?" said Moll. "Oh, I know you. So whatcha doing here?" asked Megagurius. "We're trying to find Spot, the dinosaur with dots all over his body." said Fairy. "He's over there in the river eating water weeds." said Megagurius. The Elias nodded & flew towards Spot. "Spot! Spot!" shouted the Elias. "Huh? Oh, it's just you 3. What's wrong now?" asked Spot. "Japan's in trouble! Belvera has King Rex angry & he's destroying Japan. We need your help, your our last hope Spot!" cried the Elias. "I think I know why King Rex's angry. It's because his relatives' bones are trapped in the museums. So he's trying to free them. When they're all set free, then he might stop." said Spot. "But why do his relatives need to be set free?" asked Moll. "Because although they're bones, they're spirits are still locked inside the bones. They don't want to be trapped in a musty small museum. So now King Rex will free them, once set free they will not harm people, they can live amongst yas. Just make a zoo for them & you can still visit them." said Spot. "But he's destroying Japan!" said Lora. "Well what about Mothra, Leo, or Battra-" "They were defeated by King Rex. They're healing up now in the Flower Patch. What can we do?" asked Moll. "I can probably stop him, but make sure that there's a field nearby so the freed fossils can live there now." said Spot. The Elias nodded & knew of a perfect place.

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

King Rex was still asleep after all that. Meanwhile Midnight was watching him. Soon she felt the ground rumble. Midnight took to the skies & went back to Monster Island. King Rex soon awoke from his slumber. He saw Spot walking towards him. King Rex growled angrily. "Rex, I'm not gonna hurt you." said Spot. "Well why are you here?! I'm trying to-" "Free your relatives? I know. But I know how to help them. The Elias-" "I don't trust them!" snapped King Rex. "They only called their protectors because they didn't know what you were doing." said Spot. "Well what about my relatives?" growled King Rex. "I found an empty field & a nearby forest they can live in." said Spot. "Good, I'll stop attacking once my relatives are in that area. Besides, I'm getting tired." said King Rex. Spot nodded & broke open a nearby museum with his tail. All the fossils in there came to life & immediately went to their new home which was marked by a few signs that showed a random dinosaur's skeleton pointing towards the nearby hill. "You fossilized fool! Garu-Garu, blast that Dot thing!" whispered Belvera. Garu-Garu growled before blasting Spot on the tail. This made Spot accidentally hit Rex right in the face. Rex roared in pain as Spot's long razor sharp claws made deep slash wounds in his face. "That does it!" roared King Rex angrily. Then he bit Spot on the neck angrily. Spot turned into Volca-dot & used heat wave. Rex roared angrily & let go. Spot then turned into Armot (Arm-mott) & charged at Rex. Rex roared angrily & changed into Weaponrex. Then he used Force Field & charged back at Spot. The 2 behemoths smashed into each other & did almost no damage. Spot then slashed Rex's force field wide open. Then he rammed Rex with his tail. Rex bellowed as Spot had broken one of his ribs. Then he changed into Tornadex (Tornado Rex) & caused a Scale-ado. Spot stood his ground & bellowed loudly. Rex roared loudly & turned into Hurricane Tyranno. Spot held his ground again. He was too heavy. Rex roared angrily & turned into his most dangerous form… Inferex (Infer-rex means 'Inferno T-Rex') Spot turned into Snow-dot & used Blizzard Tail. Inferex used Firey Roar. Both moves collided with one another. Spot then used Snowball Bombs. They collided with Rex's hot skin making a loud hissing noise. Rex roared in anger as the hissing was annoying him. This gave Spot the chance to slow Rex down. Snow-dot changed into War-dot & slammed his tail onto Rex's ribs, breaking them all. Inferex roared loudly in pain & coughed up some blood. War-dot thought that the fight was over. Then Inferex roared loudly. Saying, "This fight ain't over yet!" Then he changed into Eaglex & used Supreme Screech. Spot swung his tail & lashed his claws at Rex trying to mute him. It did no help. Then Spot changed into Nois-ot. ('Sound Spot') Spot then bit Rex on the side of the head. "That won't help you! You overgrown lizard!" growled King Rex. "Oh no? Well as they say on a roller coaster going down the 1st hill… AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Spot. Rex then started to shake but it did no luck. Spot's peg-like teeth were stuck like a cage door on the side of Rex's head. Rex roared & continued to shake. He changed forms many times & finally turned normal. Spot also turned normal still roaring in Rex's ear. Rex finally lost the last of his strength & passed out. Right on top of a de-forestation company. Spot bellowed in victory. Belvera screamed in anger. "I can't believe this! That thing said that King Rex was the most dangerous-" "Belvera! You didn't let me finish reading that thing! It also said that he was beaten by Spot in what most dinos called it, The 'Bloodiest, Violent Battle of the Mesozoic Era'! If you had waited then I could've read it to yas." said Garu-Garu. Rex realized that he couldn't fight no more. He growled softly at Spot. "Well, why don't you finish him off?!" asked Belvera to Spot. "No way! He's my friend. He fought a great battle. I'm not gonna let him lay there & die you Chihuahua!" snapped Spot. Then he turned into Thundot & zapped Rex with lightning. (Thun-dot Thunder Spot) Soon Rex was revived. "What did you do to him?!" asked Belvera. "I used lightning as energy & revived Rex. I did close to the same thing more than 65 million years ago. When we fought our great fight, after I beat him, I healed his wounds. I'll heal his wounds if he wants me to later." said Spot. "Now that yur done with that- Destroy the city!" hollered Belvera. "No! Why are you so darn obsessed with eliminating humanity?! Huh?! Give it up already Bel-vampire! Look, every time you try & take vengeance on Humanity someone or something always stops yur plans! & isn't it getting pointless anyways?! So what if yur the last of yur kind! My species were wiped out over 65 million years ago! Only me, Rex, Midnight, Tsunami, sharks, crocodiles & other creatures survived past that horrible day & night! The only relatives we still have alive are the birds! They evolved from raptors & that's the closest we can get to living dinosaurs besides ourselves! So give up Belvera! It's over! Your plans are dead!" roared Spot. Belvera screamed angrily & had Garu-Garu fly away. "Think I might've taken it too far?" asked Spot to Rex. "Nah! I would've done worst. Feel like going over to Baragon's place for a movie?" asked Spot. "Eh, why not?" shrugged King Rex. Then they heard a faint screech & roar. It was Mothra who was finally healed up along with Battra & Mothra Leo. "Does she ever stop?" asked Rex. "I don't think so." said Spot. "Spot! Step away from that Planet Pulverizer!" snapped Mothra. Rex then turned into Eaglex, flew towards Mothra & bit her on the neck again. Drooling to make sure that his spit was flowing thru her veins. Mothra screeched before passing out. "Rex! Stop! We believe yas about you stopping yur rampage!" shouted Leo. "(Spits out Mothra) you do?" asked King Rex turning normal. Battra nodded. "Well, what happened to my relatives?" asked Rex. "They're over there on that hill. You can visit them anytime now." said the Elias. "Thank you. & I promise… To never listen to a burnt mini marshmallow again! Anyone wanna race to Baragon's house for a movie?!" roared Sea-Rex. Everyone nodded. They then went back to Monster Island. As for Mothra, she was lucky enough to make an antidote to King Rex's spit. She put some on her wound & said, "Hey! Save some popcorn for me!" As for Belvera, she stayed in Mothra's meadow alone. Garu-Garu had tossed her off & went to go rejoin the others. "Someday I'll kill them all! Someday!" she said angrily.

Moll: Is King Rex _really_ that strong?

Me: Yep especially when his temper goes nuts.

Rex: Sorry for all the violence.

Lora: Forgiven

Belvera: What was with all the short jokes?!

Me: No reason Mini!

Belvera: GRRRR!

Fairy: R & R!


	7. Chapter 7 Baragon's Bad Jokes

Chapter 7 Baragon's Bad Jokes

Summary: Baragon decides to make his home a comedy club & tells good/bad jokes. At 1st everyone likes it, but then it gets offensive. Will Baragon close it?

Godzilla: Drago owns NOTHING! Except some creatures she made up himself.

Baragon was busy remodeling his house. Soon he was done. Then he made a sign that said, "_Baragon's Barrel of Laughs Warning: Owner of property is not responsible for death via laughter._" "That should work. Now to make a bar for drinks." said Baragon.

2 hours later…

Baragon was done & went inside to prepare for his material. Then he made invites for everyone except Belvera. Then he had Megagurius deliver them.

3 hours later…

Godzilla, Mothra, Leo, Battra, Tsunami, Midnight, Spot, Gamera & everyone else soon arrived at Baragon's house. "Let's see if this guy's as funny as he says he is." said Battra. "Nice place. Hope he's got some Nectar Soda." said Mothra. "I hope he'll be funny." said Fairy. "Where are Gigan & Ghidorah?" asked Rodan. "Knowing them 2 they'll be late as usual." said Gamera. Then they heard the microphone feedback. "Hello fellow monsters & monster-etts! Name's Baragon as you all know." said Baragon. "Big deal" said Dragorythical sarcastically. "Anyways what type of jokes do you want me to tell?" asked Baragon. "Insulting jokes!" shouted Battra. "Ok Battra then we'll start with you! What do you people think Battra's lest favorite sport is?" asked Baragon. Everyone shrugged. "Baseball! Because we all know that Battra hates it whenever they say, 'Battra up!'" said Baragon. Everyone laughed at Battra. Battra growled angrily at everyone. "Speaking of giant bugs, why should you never try to eat Megagurius?" asked Baragon. "WHY?!" asked Gamera. "Cause they say fast food is bad for yas!" answered Baragon. Everyone laughed at Megagurius & she blushed nervously. Then they heard an evil cackle. It was Gigan & Ghidorah who were just arriving. Everyone was too busy laughing to notice them. "Gigan, Ghidorah welcome!" said Baragon. "Make some jokes about them 2!" shouted Mothra still giggling. "Try me!" shouted Gigan. "Ok, Ghidorah 1st" said Baragon. "Why me?!" asked Ghidorah. "Cause yur always getting ahead in situations like these!" said Baragon snickering. Everyone nearly died laughing at the joke. Mothra was the one who was cracking up. "Hey take it easy on the wings Mothra! Quit flapping them!" said Fairy. "Sorry Fairy!" giggled Mothra. "So why's it bad to try & race Ghidorah? Cause he always wins by a head!" said Baragon. Everyone burst out laughing again. Even Ghidorah couldn't help but laugh. "Dummy! Don't you know that the joke was about you?!" asked Gigan. "Yeah I know. But- That was too dang funny!" laughed Ghidorah. "So why can't ya have an argument with Gigan? Cause he always has a good point!" said Baragon. Everyone nearly died of laughter. "Hey ya'll are a good audience! See yas tomorrow night!" said Baragon leaving the stage. Everyone stayed there a little while longer still laughing. Then they left. "Man that was hilarious!" said Dragorythical still laughing. "I know! Who knew Baragon was such a comedian!" said Godzilla walking with her. "I wonder what jokes he'll tell tomorrow." said Biollante following them. Dragorythical shrugged. "Well here's my cave, whew! I'm exhausted! Well, GN you guys. See yas later." said Dragorythical entering her cave & going to sleep. Godzilla & Biollante nodded & went to their own homes.

Meanwhile in Mothra's meadow…

"So think we can sleep over tonight?" asked Ghidorah. "Well, IDK… Well, only unless you promise NOT to try & kill me." said Mothra. Ghidorah promised. Gigan promised too. "Ok come in. I have some silk beds for you 2 nearby the daises. Just don't try anything!" snapped Mothra crawling into her cave. Gigan & Ghidorah followed Leo to their beds. Then he went into a separate cave & fell asleep. Gigan & Ghidorah went to their beds & fell asleep.

Next Day…

Baragon had gone back to his comedy club to operate the bar. Then Godzilla & Rodan came in. "Hey guys what can I get yas?" asked Baragon. "Eh, give me a Megalon Milkshake." said Rodan. "Make mine a Nuclear Punch. Hold the metal." said Godzilla. "K. How long do you want me to hold it?" asked Baragon preparing the drinks. Rodan cracked up laughing. "So what jokes are you gonna tell tonight?" asked Godzilla. "Probably plant jokes. Why'd ya ask?" Baragon said getting them their drinks. "Just want a sneak peek for tonight. Thanks man" Rodan said. "Well, I might tell some knock-knock jokes. If I can think of any" Baragon said. "Take a shot. Besides if you can tell that many head jokes in one night & leave the whole place bellowing with laughter, you should be able to tell knock jokes that are just as good." Godzilla said taking a sip of his drink.

Later…

Everyone arrived for another night of hilarity. "Welcome back monsters & monster-etts! Today we have a special theme to tonight's show. Hope you can guess it. Anyways let's get started shall we? Hey Biollante!" Baragon shouted. "Yeah what is it?!" she answered. "It's about _vine_ you listened to me!" Baragon said. The room soon filled with laughter. Biollante however wasn't laughing. Then one of her tentacles rose up out of the ground. "Ah don't mind me & 'llante. She's my best _bud_." Baragon said. Gamera particularly liked that joke & cracked up laughing. "I didn't hear what he said." Battra whispered. "He said that he & Biollante were best buds. As in flower buds" Gamera whispered. Battra found that funny & laughed. "Hey guys! What's Biollante's favorite pastime?" Baragon asked. "I don't know what?" Gigan asked. "Spore-ts what else. She be at home watching the Rose Bowl on TV!" Baragon said. Everyone in the room blew up laughing. Biollante began gritting her teeth in anger. "Hey guys? Why does Biollante hate vegetarians?" Baragon asked. "Why?" Mothra asked. "Cause every time they see her they think she's a giant salad!" Baragon said. Mothra Leo nearly choked on that joke. Biollante soon growled at Baragon & 'walked' away. Although now since she was insulted she tripped on her own roots a few times. "Now that's what I call a tumble weed!" Baragon said. Everyone pointed & laughed at Biollante. "Well yur all a great audience good night!" Baragon said leaving the stage.

At home…

Baragon was watching a comedy show when a knock came to his door. He opened it & saw Biollante boiling with anger. "Hey 'Llante what's- OOMPHF!" Baragon said before Biollante lashed her vines at his throat & slammed him against his wall. "Biollante! ACK! What's wrong?!" Baragon asked gasping for air. "Those jokes you told tonight. They- Were- OFFENSIVE!" Biollante snarled. "Sorry?" Baragon said nervously. "I don't want you telling those jokes again! Got it?! Cause if you do I will hunt you down & melt your head off." Biollante growled. Baragon nodded & then she left.

Next day at the club…

"Welcome back you monsters & monster-etts! Ok so who should I start to make jokes about tonight?" Baragon asked. "Do some on Mothra!" Gigan shouted. "Hey! While yur at it, do some on him!" Mothra answered. "Ooo a Double Dare! I like it! We'll start with Gigan!" Baragon said. "Yes!" Mothra whispered. "So does anyone know what Gigan does on his days off?" Baragon asked. The others answered no. "He works at a carpenters' place! You be seeing him using that buzz-saw belly of his for shaping the wood." Baragon said. Mothra cracked up laughing at Gigan. "Or if he's not there you'll find him in the woods. Ya wanna know why? Oh it's because he's a lumber jerk!" Baragon said. The whole room laughed at Gigan. "Or he'll be in a restaurant chopping up the ingredients." Baragon said. Gigan growled angrily at him. "Oh did I mention he's such a bad cook he burns PB&J sandwiches?" Baragon asked. The others laughed their heads off at Gigan. Gigan stomped out. "Wait why's he leaving?" Battra asked. "It's probably time for his shift at the restaurant." Baragon said. Mothra fell on the floor laughing. "Hey let's not forget Mothra! She reminds me of a possum. Ya know why right?" Baragon asked. "No, why?" Ghidorah asked. "Well while an opossum plays dead a-lot she dies a-lot! I can't remember the last time I saw her live to see the end of one of her movies. Probably because she's dead-tired. Or she could've been worked to death." Baragon said. Mothra stopped laughing instantly when she heard that. Meanwhile Ghidorah was cracking up. Mothra stared at him & the left the club. "Well that's all for tonight! Good byeeee monsters!" Baragon said leaving the stage.

Later…

Baragon was cleaning up his bar when Gigan & Mothra entered the place. "Hey you 2 what's up?" Baragon asked. "Baragon, those jokes you told tonight were beyond offensive!" Gigan growled. "Hey don't blame me if Mothra said to tell jokes on you." Baragon said. "Still! You called me a possum! I demand you stop telling those offensive jokes or else!" Mothra snapped. "Or else what?" Baragon asked. "Or I'm gonna come to your house one day & slice you to shreds." Gigan growled. Baragon nodded & Gigan & Mothra left. Baragon sighed & did the drastic move.

Next day…

Godzilla had come by to get a sneak peek at tonight's fun. He saw Baragon taking down the sign outside. "Hey Baragon what's going on?" Godzilla asked. "I'm getting rid of my comedy club." Baragon said. "Wait what?! Why?!" Godzilla asked. "I got 3 complaints & 3 death threats from 3 monsters. I don't want anymore. So I'm shutting down the club." Baragon said. Godzilla's lower jaw dropped to the ground like in the cartoons. Then Gamera came flying in. "What's with the face 'Zilla?" Gamera asked. "Baragon's closing down the comedy club!" Godzilla said. Gamera fainted & then screamed. "Look how about this, I'll close down the club but open something just as good?" Baragon asked. "That might work" Gamera said. "But what are you gonna open up in place of your comedy club?" Godzilla asked. "That is a surprise my fellow monsters." Baragon said. Godzilla & Gamera groaned cause they hated surprises.

Godzilla: So what did he build?

Me: You'll see in the next chapter. Plus, I'm adding someone else into this crossover mix.

Gamera: Who is it?!

Me: Another surprise!

Gamera: Awww! R&R!


End file.
